Truth or Dare : School Version
by MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen95
Summary: In an English class with all the Cullens and Bella plus others, The teacher gets called out sick. So they start a game of truth or dare. Will the CUllens secret still be a secret by the end? read and Reveiw! BxE AxJ EmxR MxJ AxB - All usual couples,
1. Who Wants to Play?

**Hey Guys!**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella POV:**

"So which was the -cough- the - cough-cough" Ms Jamis said, she souded liek she was dying up there.

Alice put up her hand,. "Miss, Are you Okay?"

"Um, Actually I don't feel very well, I think I may need to go home. You will have a releif teacher tomorrow, Just continue with the questions on the board, I trust you not to be silly" She responded

And with that she walked out of the classroom.

Edward turned around and smiled at me, along with all the other Cullens. This was the one class we all had together. It was obvious that no-one was going to do the questions.

"This. is. Boring" said Rosalie. Emmett rolled his eyes. "This. is. boring" he mimicked Rosalies voice exactly. She smacked him on the back of the head.

It came out as a huge crack like a whip. This one little noise made everyone in the class turn around and look at us. Rose bit her lip, she just sort of blew the quietness of our corner.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?!" Emmett said. Everyone's eyes widened they rarely heard Emmett even talk to them. So shocked that a Cullen was actually talking to them. It was amusing.

Edward seemed to think so too he was smirking at what some people were thinking. I looked at him and he caught my glance pulling me closer into a hug till he had his arms around me.

This seemed to be an embarrasing position to be in while the whole class was looking at you. Although the fire burning in Laurens eyes made me almost laugh.

"Okay!" Mike was first to respond. Jasper sent him death glares obviously wanting to put out Emmett's Idea. Mike got the drift and sat down again beginging to admire his shoes.

Rosalie nodded witha approval but Emmett took it the wrong way.

"Okay that's Mike and Rose, Who else?" Emmetts voice boomed.

Rosalie responded "No, Not what I meant, I'm **not** playing" Half the boys nearly fainted with the sound of her honey sweet voice drifting across the room like velvet.

"Everyone! We are ALL playing EVER ROSALIE so everyone move the desks and sit in a circle" Emmett shouted a bit louder. Everyone went silent.

But they did what he said not wanting to say to the possibly most scariest of the Cullens.

"Hmmm then Okay. Alice! Truth or Dare!" Emmett said.

Alice's eyes glazed over then she looked rather scared.

" I choose..."

**So what did you guys think?**

**The chapters will get longer but I just wasn't sure if anyones going to like it, So Reveiw please!!**

**Thanks**

**CLaudia95**


	2. How many times?

**Thanks for the reveiws guys,**

**please keep 'em coming!**

**seriously..please :p**

**disclaimer;;;;;;duh**

**Emmett POV:**

hehe hail me!! oh yes this is actually pretty fun. They all do what I say. More than I can say for the rest of my family. These people bow down to me!

Right now for Alice...

**Alice POV:**

"I choose...Truth I said confitdently...but I was a little worried. Emmett had been planning a dare. So I chose otherwise, infront of these humans. This could be dangerous territory.

Emmett continued.

"Alice,Alice,Alice" he said stroking an imanginary moustache. some people actually stiffled a laugh.

"My Truth for you... How many times have you and Jasper..Done it?" He said looking quite smug with himself.

Half the people in the room were shocked that we had even done it! That was funny. I was going to kill Emmett, not only does he ask that question but in front of a classrom full of people!?

Oh. He will pay.

"Alice we are waaiitting." He said impationtly. Everyone except for maybe Bella and the rest of the Cullen's ( excluding Emmett) actually looked like they wanted to know. Yuck.

"Okay, um. A lot?" I said. Now that was embarrasing. Lauren's eyes widened. You could just see that she was prepared to spread that around the school a few times over!! Nooo.

I quikly butted in again "Anything that happens in here can't be said again to anyone not in the classroom"

Lauren looked upset now. Although she wouldn't disobey me hahahahaha -evil-laughter-

"Right then. I guess it's MY GO!!" I said. Now..Who to pick?? I really don't know... Lets think..I guess I'd better pick a human...It wouldn't be good if I just chose another Cullen again...

I know..hehehehe

"I choose...Angela!" I said. Angela looked up from her book with a face or pure horror. She obviously was one of the people that took no interest in playing, just following Emmett's orders. Aww Now I feel bad... Oh well!!

"So, Angela Truth or Dare??" I questioned I had a vision. Damn what bad timing. I'd probably miss the answer than look like an idiot.

"I think I choose...

**There we go guys, the next chapters will be longer and have more peoples truth/dare in but I just did this one a short one because to see if people are actually reading.**

**Thanks for the reveiws!!**

**Claudia95**


	3. No!

**Thanks Guys!**

**Please Reveiw!**

**Angela POV:**

Noo Why did she have to choose me?! I dont want to play. This was..umm...Emmett's idea.

Okay now what to choose...If I choose Truth I won't have to move. If I choose dare. Then I'm going to have to do something probably embarrasing. And have to get up from my book and move.

Well. I don't want to move. So thats a definate...Why is Edward Cullen staring at me? He is..laughing? OH he's looked away now. Okay well Alice doesn't even look like she's in the room. Her eyes are all glazed over... I'll just wait.

She came back.

"Oh what did you say?" She said.

"I havn't said anything yet.." I replied. She looked really embarrased now. And her whole family were snickering. SHe turned around and glared at them all.

"I'll choose Truth then," I said. A smile appeared on Alice's lips.

"Excellent. So. This isn't such as an embarrasing truth like mine - she glared at Emmett - but. Why do you appear to be so frightened around us?" She said. knowing that that really was just as embarrasing. Especially infront of them all

"It's just well... You are..." They were laughing. This was not good. I continued

"A little bit intimidating... Amazingly beautiful...People" I finished. That was **thee** most embarassing thing. Alice is good. She knows how to play this game. Very Good.

Okaay then so it's my go... Ohh I feel like I'm going and getting all brave again. Noo. I'm going to regret this.

"Jasper truth or Dare?!" I said confidently . Why did I just do that?!

"Dare" He responded. Alice eye's glazed over again and all of a sudden she began glaring at me.

"jasper, I dare you to...make out with... Lauren" I finished my sentence. Alice was practically killing me with her eyes. Lauren looked like she just won the lottery. I went back to my book.

**Jasper POV:**

No.No.No.No.No.No.No. Anyone but her. Nooooo. She was excited. there was so much lust coming from her it was creeping me out. My anger seemed to be coming onto the rest of my family. haha. They are all getting aggresive ad telling me to hurry up and go do it.

Lauren walked up to were I was sitting. She full on kissed me. Not just a peck on the lips. I'm talking she put her tongue in my mouth and starting full on kissing me.

I felt the anger furious anger coming off Alice. I pushed her off me. She just came back, I pushed her away. Now she was angry. She went back to sit down. Bella and Edward were both trying not to laugh at me. There going to get it. Who to get though... Lets pay back Eddie by Getting Bella. Yes.

"Bella. Truth or Dare **or Couple Dare??**" I added that last bit. I wouldn't mind embarrasing them both at the same time.

"Truth" She replied. Obviously Edward had let her in that I hadn't anything planned for truth. No fair.

"Fine then" I muttered.

"Bella. What are your 'future plans with Edward' going to be?" I said. This is good.

**BellaPOV**

No way. Jasper can't do this. Telling them all infront of everyone. NO WAY. But we swore. anything we were dared or asked. we had to answer nno matter how embarraing. how stupid. it must be done.

But there is always a way out. Sometimes...

'Jasper. I truthfully can tell you that you already _know _ what the future plans are." I said.

With Edward's help. we got out. Alice couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said It was funny. She was proud of me for getting out of a loophole Thats Alice.

So It's my go now...Who to pick though? Lets go for..Maybe someone that know one knows?

Yes. Actually...No. I don't think so. That would just be mean. How about..Tyler? Perfect.

"Tyler. Truth or Dare?"

"I choose..."

**Sorry Guys. I put more in but I can't help myself. I have to leave them like that.**

**Please reveiw I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEA'S FOR TRUTH OR DARES.**

**PLEASE IDEAS!!**

**THANKS**

**Claudia95**


	4. No FAIR

**Thanks Guyss!!**

**Please keep the reveiws coming,**

**and pleease give me ideas for dares, thanks lola.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did. -sniff-sniff-**

**Tyler POV:**

Oh God. What should I pick?? If I choose Truth I'll look like a wimp in front of Bella, I'd better choose dare.. But is that the smart thing to do?

Just. As long as I impress Bella. It becomes one step closer to winning her over. Getting her to dump Cullen. Easier said than done...

"Dare!" I said, maybe a little too enthusiasticly.

Bella grinned evilly. Score! She was getting to like me Oh she would look go- I stopped Cullen was staring at me with fury in his eyes. Like he was hearing what I was thinking or something. I would say I'm imagining it but his eyes just went wide and now look kind of...worried. Okay Enough. What is Bella going to dare me?

**Bella POV **

Excellent. I repositioned myself on Edwards lap. He whispered in my ear

"Make it _really _embarrasing" He said.

"You don't want to hear what he is think right now. It's not nice." Edward continued. Just soft enough for me to hear.

"Tyler" I said.

"I _dare_ you to...Make out with..." I paused for dramatic effect. I knew we just had a make-out dare but they were funny as anything.

"Mike!" I said please with myself.

"I dare you to make-out with Mike" I repeated again for emphasis, plus he didn't really seem to get the message the first time. He looked like he was in shock ad didn't really hear me.

**Mike POV**

I wasn't listening, well I wasn't until I heard my name mentioned, twice.

I caught on the second time.

"I have to do what!?" I said to Bella, obvious shock in my eyes.

"You heard me, you have to make out with Tyler" she repeated making me look like a complete idiot.

Tyler had the same amount of shock on his face too.

The whole of the Cullen family - including Bella were smirking at me. Emmett being the most obvious.

Although looking around everyone in the classroom was trying not to catch my eye. They weren't going to get me out of this.

This would go down in history - literally the whole of Forks would know.

Then again, they did say no-one could tell anything...but would they follow through? I bet not.

There is no way I'm going to make out with him. I was thinking all this through when I realised I had just been sitting there sort of gazing into space.

I got the message. everyone was staring at me..waiting.

Fine then Here we go.

I stood up and waked over to Tyler. I was literally vomiting in my mouth - well not literally but mentally.

Our lips touched. It was good? I was enjoying this, what have I become. Am I gay? I pushed further letting my tongue go into his mouth. This was amazing. This is better than me and Jess!

I just think that he didn't think so.. I was getting into this! I let our tongues touch feeling all around his mouth, I felt him trying to push me off. I wasn't going to give in that easily!!

I kept on going. wow. WIth one big force he pushed me off looking utterly disgusted.

Everyone was looking at me with shock. Rosalie looked like she was about to be sick.

Emmett was cracking up. Jessica - my current girlfriend. Looked ready to slap me.

"This is OVER" she whisper-shouted in my direction. This just made people laugh more. Great.

Well I least I know now...

**Bella POV:**

I didn't mean for it to go that far.. but it was pretty funny. Mike was seriously getting into it! ANd it wasn't even his dare!?

Jasper was literally looked in shock. Edward just couldn't stop laughing. Just quietly now...but really it was hilarious.

Well I guess It's Tyler's go now.

"Okay everyone - my go now. Emmett Truth or Dare?!" Mike said.

Everyone looked at him. Emmett didn't respond.

"It's not your go to ask, It's mine" Tyler butted in.

"What NO?!" Mike shouted back.

"Sorry Mike, I dared Tyler you were just apart of it, It is Tylers dare, It's Tyler's go." I explained.

Mike frowned and looked back at the floor. He sat back down again pouting. I know weird.

"Okay then, well since Emmett started this game and no-one actually wanted to play I choose Emmett" Tyler said. Everyone shocked by his sudden outburst of courage towards Emmett.

"Yay! I choose..."

**There you go guys!**

**I Hope you liked!**

**Please just press that reveiw button its right there pleaseee**

**just 3 words if you want. I hate it. or maybe i love it.**

**please just something!! please i really need reviews! I'm not getting as many as I wanted. I actually have the next chapter written but I'm ****not**** posting it until I get some more reviews,**

**thank you guys i love you all xxx except for those who don't review...**

**claudia95 xx**


	5. Edward Cullen?

**Hey Guys - Please More Reviews, I'm not getting as many as I would like so, I'm not going to continue unless I can get more.**

**Disclaimer - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - No o o o o o o o o o**

**Righty - Where were we?**

**Oh Okay -- Yipeeee I'm on abit of a high. SOwwwwwyyyy DDDDD**

**Righyyy We r at Emmett right? Yes. No. I dont know?. I forget my own story shame on me.**

**Emmett POV:**

God These people have NO good dares. They are booriiinnngggg. I could actually fall asleep. AND I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE??

What ever may aswell get this stupid little dare over with this'll be nothing.

"Dare" I said. Alice was smirking. Edward was smirking, Crap. The physic and the mind reader are laughing at my choice. great great great he is probably smarter than I took him for.

"Excellent. Emmett. I _dare_ you to.. Go to the nurses ofiice, to see if Ms Jamis is Okay." he said

"Thats It? That is soooo easy" I said back. This was waay to easy.

"No actually. If she says yes, your going to escort her back to the classroom, explaining what has happened including how _you _ started the game of truth or dare and all the _great dares_ that have happened during this time. Although if she says no, she is not feeling well, your going to pick her up _bridal style_, carry her to her car, kiss her on the lips and tell her to get well soon Katie" He finished.

I was gobsmacked. Was he serious. Everyone was _cracking_ up. My family the most though. They were GOING to pay.

"Fine Then. You are _all_ going to get it for this." I said looking directly at my family.

I got up and walked out the door. Of corse they had to have a witness so here comes Jasper. Just to _help along_ probably alot more than the humans would even imagine.

I got to the nurses office and knocked twice.

"Hello?" The Nurse called out.

"Yes, Hi, My name is Emmett Cull-" I began, she cut me off.

"Your a Cullen!?" She responded

"As in, your dad is the Doctor, Carlisle Cullen? The really good looki-" She stopped realising what she is saying.

"Um yes, that's my dad, well, yes. Anyway. Is Ms Jamis there??" I asked trying to change the subject. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Oh. Well then yes she's just here" She said, a hint of obvious dissapointment in her voice.

I walked inside. She was sitting there on the bed and looked sick. Crap I'm going to have to do the _bridal style thing_ nooo. Why God? WHYYY? why am I asking God? Do I beleive in God? Yes? No? I DONT KNOW ANYMORE.

I'm so confused all this dareing is making me tired. I can't EVEN SLEEP?! OHMYGOD Jasper is doing this. I can just _hear _ him laughing he is sending me crazy vibes. I HATE YOU JASPER crazy crazy crazy.

"Okay Calm" I said to myself aloud

"Hi Ms Jamis, How are you feeling?" I asked trying to be polite

"Oh, My Dear, Is that Edward Cullen?" She asked still her eyes shut.

"Oh, No, It's Emmett Cullen" I asked. Well that was embarrasing.

"Oh" clear dissapointment in her voice. Well thats nice.

"Anyways, So are you feeling Okay?" I asked just trying to get this over with.

"Actually I''m not feeling well at all. I'm going to have to go home, - Is that all, Because I'll be needing to go to my car now" She said to the nurse.

"Yes, You can head off now, Just remember to get some rest." The nurse responded.

"I'll help you." I said.

I helped her out the door, just walking, although as soon as we got outside. There was Jasper hiding behind the wall. Laughing but telling me hand directions that I needed to pick her up now.

I rolled my eyes.

I picked her up _bridal style___this is sick I've had enough. Just maybe if I run. If only I could use vampire speed this would have been finished ten minutes ago. ahhh.

She did a little shreik. This is creepy. I put her into her car.

"Hope you feel better Ms Jamis" and I kissed her on the lips

That was _the most disgusting thing I've ever done._

They are never going to let me live this down.

Maybe I'll just die? Nahh Too dramatic.

She drove off, still in shock. Jasper walked out from behind the wall. Literally doubling over in laughter.

"That was the funniest thing ever" He said. He had seen it all. Now Alice would have seen it in a vision. Jasper saw it live. Edward would see it Alice and jasper's mind or mine... And then he would explain it to Rosalie.

Great. Well in a way that is great. The one person _Rosalie _ who would have been the most mad, won't have seen it! Just have to convince Edward not to tell her...

We walked back into the classroom and everyone started laughing.

Edward was shaking his head as if to say 'not a chance that I'm not telling Rosalie' Greaat.

Well It's my go and Little Eddie Boy was going to pay for that.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?"

"I choose..."

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys!!**

**Please I love them!! So review pleeease!!**

**I dont even mind if It's the same people!! lol**

**Just review. PLEASE**

**Thanks for reading Guys!!**

**Next Chapter will be up soon, I'm having fun with this one!!**

**Thanks**

**Claudia95**


	6. Disgusting

**Not Miine. DD -- this is a disclaimer -- CLAIM IT!!**

**okay dokey edwards go right? yes we do!!**

**heeere we go go go go go go go go go go go go!**

**Edward POV:**

Great My Go. I didn't want it. Emmett's all angry now and is singing the Pokemon theme tune in his head. Not a good sign. He was going to get me, Well I was _definatly_ going to tell Rose about this now. haha.

Okay Lets go with a dare. I mean how hard can it be? --Oh How I was wrong.

"Dare" I said. Lauren immediantly looked up. Emmett looked at her then smiled. Like he had just gotton a whole new idea.

"Okay _Edward_ I dare you to, strip down to your underwear- " Jessica's eyes widened. Gross

"Then, you will give, Jessica, here a lap dance." He said. OMFG. Jessica was practically bouncing. Her thoughts. Oh they were disgusting. Crap she had something planned. Well what is it? I scanned through her mind quikley. OHMYGOD she was going to pull off my boxers when she got the right moment. This is sick. This is worse than sick. This is just not fair. This is...I'm going to be sick. And Vampires can't even vomit.

"No, Emmett thats too...No" I said arguing.

"That's not right, you were dared you must do it." Jessica said. Oh yes. Well she had a right to speak?.

Words could not explain the amount of disgust I was feeling right now.

"Come On We are wasting time, This class is going to be over soon. Eddie Boy" Emmett said. Adding 'Eddie Boy' knowing that I hate that name just for maybe Jessica's purpose.

Bella wasn't happy about this dare either I could see it on her face.

Great Now I have to do it. _Everyone_ in the room is thinking that I'm a coward. Well that does it. A Cullen _never_ backs down from a dare.

"Lets get this over with" I said. Jessica pouted. How pathetic. Has she not seen that I'm with Bella? Obviously not.

I stripped off, I heard Bella stifle a laugh at the look on every girl in the rooms faces. Now looking at their boyfriends with envy. NOooo There thoughts are even worse.

I was going to be careful. I would watch Jessica's mind, and make sure that she did **not** get my boxers off.

I was doing it, then in her mind was her counting to do it, in 3...2...1... I jumped off.

"Done!" I said.

Jessica was in shock. She looked upset. For gods sake. Alice was cracking up. She new that was going to happen.

RIght. Well its my go.

I'm going to choose...Rosalie.

"I choose Rosalie" I said,

Just at that moment that bell rang, People were leaving the classes.

"Everyone STOP" Alice shouted.

"Everyone, we are going to keep this game going. AFter Schoool, AT MY HOUSE!!" Alice called.

Everyone stopped and turned around.

"Okay!" They said. Great nice one Alice. Bring them all home. More Fun.

**Thanks Guys.**

**Please reveiw**

**X**


	7. Hopes & He is straight

**Thanks for the reveiws!!**

**Please - Keep them coming heheDDD**

**I realised a mistake, so don't worry I fixed it, a few people may get 2 goes though, just cuz...**

**DISCLAIMERRR--haha i claimed a disclaimer **

**Bella POV:**

We, Alice,Edward,Myself and Jasper Piled into the Volvo. Rose and Emmett toke the convertable. Funny. I don't even remember them bring it to school this morning...

Oh Well. They must have run. haah. So we are going back to Edwards so we can play more of this horrible game. Gee thanks alot Alice.

We beat _everyone_ back to the house. Funny about that. Could it have something to do that Edward now actually wanted to go faster than usual because it was a 'cause' that he had to beat the guests home.

We all knew that Esme would let them in though...Or would she?

So we got there in record time. And in a flash Alice had arranged the living room into perfect conditions for Truth or Dare, A pillow for each person to sit on, huge bowls of marshmellows, chips, chocolates, lollys.

Ohh She had seen this and had been planning. Buying pillows and food. _Alice..._

We all sat down and got comfortable when the doorbell starting ringing, constantly for the next 5 minutes We were letting people in.

One again when everybody was happy and sitting down. _Amazing how there were exactly enough pillows_. Once again _Alice_.. What does she do? Count things in her visions?

"Now, I beleive that it is my go?" Edward said.

"And that I just asked Rosalie?" He said again. Wait a minute - where is Rose? She is not in the circle. I think everyone noticed that at the same time. Then weirdly. Rose's voice came through the TV speakers.

'I Told You Edward. Im NOT playing' It said then dissapearing. Emmett went and searched the house, she wasn't here.

"Fine then. Well Rosalie has decided to leave, I choose Jessica" Edward said. Obvious payback i his voice. But For what?

"Cool, Then. Truth" She said.

"Why do you never _kiss _mike in public, I mean it's obvious he wants to, he has always been trying to kiss you put you've always pulled away. How does this make him your boyfriend?"

Edward said. He obviously knew the answer. Just for her sake.

"I...I...I was just...hoping..that maybe one day you'd leave Bella for me, if..if...I showed that I didn't like Mike around you.." She said now completely embarrased.

"THATS WHY?" Mike screamed.

Edward looked disgusted but at the same time smug. He was finding this funny. I always did wonder why he didn't choose Jessica over me though...

"MYGOTHEN" Jessica shouted. With a marshmellow in her mouth.

"I choose...Ben!!" She said.

Angela's head instinctivly shot up.

"what?" they both said in unison. Neither of them were really playing..more watching..

"Okay..I choose Dare then." Ben said. Aww Jessica don't be too mean to him I thought.

A smile spread across her lips.

"Cool. Well then I _dare_ you to... Go up to _Edwards _ mother in their - what is her name?" she asked Edward.

"Esme, Although she is not technically playing this game" Edward replied looking annoyed.

"Anyways" She continued.

"Go up to _Esme_ and tell her that you have feelings for - Dr Cullen - Whats his name? Oh yes Carlisle" She continued correcting herself.

"What?!" Ben said.

"I'm not GAY!" he said looking at Mike. Not in an offensive way, just saying that he was gay and himself was not.

"DO IT" Jess shreiked.

Ben stood up and walked into the kitchen to find Esme 'pretending' to prepare food for 'dinner'

Everyone went silent wanting to hear whats going on.

He walked back looking digusted. All the Cullen's were laughing. they would have heard it. Edward just told me Esme was scolding him in her mind. haa.

"She told me that she was sorry, Carlisle was straight, happily married, with children, but she would let him know incase he changed his mind" Ben said looking ashamed.

Aww I felt sorry for him.

"My Go Now?" Ben said looking over at Alice.

"YUP!" Alice said.

"Is everyone confortable, no-one wants anything? Food, Pillows?" Alice called. _Alice..._

Everyone shook their head. Emmett was going to say something but decided not to by the looks of it.

"Riight then I'm going to choose... Mike!" Ben said..

"Okay..I choose..."

**There you go guys!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Or the day after...More Probably Tomorrow.. D Does depend on the amount of reveiws. **

**Cuz I'm very capable of writing it tomorrow. Soo Just reveiw please!!**

**Thanks**

**x**


	8. 1 Wish

**Thanks **

**Disclaimer -**

**Ben POV:**

Oh. He was going to pay. Embarrasing me like that infront of everyone? I just hope he pick truth...He is going to be embarrased alright.

"I choose...Dare" Mike said. Damn. Okay now what? Ohh Dress Up Time??

"Mike, I dare you to...Dress up in a pink tutu with fairy wings a wand...aaand a tiara. oh and a leotard underneath." yuck imagine nothing. no. sick.

"Then youi are going to go to the park and go up to little children and tell them they can have 1 wish." I finished.

Alice was gone. She came back as a blur - wait no i must be imagining that. Oh she has the exact costume I was thinking of in her hands..How odd..

"here we go!" Alice said. Everyone was laughing. This would be funny.

We all went to the park. But just pretended to be people just sitting around. But we were watching. And cracking up.

Ang and I sat on the bench facing were he was going. Oh this would be funny.

**Mike POV:**

This is anything but funny. I've been up to 2 kids already. One of them called for her mum and she started chasing me with her handbag calling me a perv. This is crap. Ben is mean. I would get him back. But then this game would get boring. I have a better idea in mind... ahahaha.

I faced another bundle of kids. They all kicked me and told me they think I'm an idiot. How kind.

Okay here comes another kid. A little girl..

"Hello! I am the magic fairy princess, What is your one wish going to be?" I asked. God this was pathetic.

"Ummm I would like... - hey I'm glad you finally came. I've been writing to you for a year now and where are you?! nowhere to be found. Well now that your here I have a list," She said. Great. She pulled a list that looked about 4 metres long from her pocket.

"You only get 1 wish," I reminded her.

"Oh WELL I THINK I DESERVE MORE. I'VE BEEN WAITING THIS IS TO MAKE UP THE TIME" she screamed back.

"NUMBER 1 I WANT A PONY. SO GO WITH THE MAGIC WAND AND POOF UP A PONY" she shreiked at me. Now what do I do?

"Umm, Well look at that the fairies are calling me, gotta run!" I said. I bolted to my car jumped in and sped away.

I saw everyone else behind me too. Oh this means the games go on. Fabulous.

But it is my go now.

And I have an Excellent Dare. All involving

My Dear Bella. hahahahahah - evil laughter -

**Bella POV**

That was soo funny.

Edward and I couln't stop laughing.

Ben is good at this game! Oh well it's mike's go now.

This is begining to get boring I reckon.

I'm not really in any dares, and I'm okay with that! In fact I really don't like being in this game. It's just more fun to watch ..and find things out.

But Alice's rules. To find out or see you have to play.. yadadaddadaa.

She made a big mistake before. She went at vampire speed, although slow vampire speed, so more of a clear alice figure bluring around the room when getting that costume.

I could tell Ben saw. It was completely obvious. She has been apologizing in her head though to Edward, just explaining what happened.

She didn't realise.

We all sat down again.

"Well then. it's my go _this time"_ Mike said, glaring directly at Tyler. Poor Guy.

"I choose Bella!" Mike said.

What? No way I don't want to play.

"Dare!" I said before thinking. Great now what?

I looked at Edward he was looking angry at Mike. Greeat.

"Bella. I dare you to make out with me. and Say the words 'Wow your better than Edward' " Mike said. What? This is sick.

"No, Mike, WHat?!" I said.

"You wouldn't be better than Edward anyways" I muttered under my breath.

Apparently everyone heard - just a little too loud. and began laughing.

"Wanna Bet?" Mike asked.

"No?!" I replied.

"Can we get this over with?" I asked. Fast.

I leaned over to quikly peck him on the lips. But no. He would pull me in. Great he had his tongue in my mouth.

I pulled away. FAST.

"Wow your better than Edward" I muttered. just getting tht over with.

'Im sorry, I didn't quite hear that, could you please say that again, louder?" Mike asked, innocent all over his face. Didn't hear my bum.

"WOW YOUR BETTER THAN EDWARD" I shouted at him. God.

This made Esme's head appear from the kitchen door. Greaat.

I sat straight back with Edward and kissed him full on the lips.

"Your waaay better" I said to him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Mike, If your now gay, How come you wanted to kiss Bella?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"well...I just always sort of wanted to do that.." Mike said. Lovely.

I rolled my eyes. then laughed. I gave him a smile though, he was a nice guy. sometimes...

Okayy then who to get?

I am feeling a sudden surge of bravery haha!

"ROSALIE. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE I'M CHOOSING YOU." I shouted upstairs. Though I knew she would have heard me even if I whispered. But that wouldn't have made sense to many other people in the room would it?

Rosalie suddenly appeared at the doorway. Tyler started drooling. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I told you, - she indicated towards the speakers - I'm not playing." she said calmly.

I ignored her.

"Rosalie, your playing now truth or dare?" I said. Emmett high fived me.

"Whatever. One Go. I choose..."

**There you go guys!**

**Any ideas for Rosalie's truth? PLease Let me know**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**XxX**


	9. Payback

**DISCLAIMERR -**

**r&r plz**

**BELLAPOV:**

Yes. I'm going to get Rosalie. Trying to leave this game. While we _all _ have to suffer. Lets Go!

"I'm going to play this round _only_ so if anyone picks me again, you are _going to pay_" Rose said glaring at everyone in the room.

Everyone from school looked...scared...though myself and the rest of the family were rolling their eyes.. Though I was a little scared...

"Okay, Truth or Dare then Rose? - I mean Rosalie"

"Um. I want Truth" Rose responded.

"Okaaay...Soooo Rosalie. Where is the craziest place you've ever had sex?!" I asked her.

Her eyes widened.

"Umm Well...I guess we started inedwardsvolvothenfinishedonthepiano" Rosalie said. Waaaay to fast..almost at..vampire speed... Well Of corse Edward heard.

He growled and pounced. He looked like a real...scary...vampire...

"EDWARD GEDDOF ME" Rose screamed.

She pushed him back. He flew into the back wall. Making a dent. Ohhh Craaaaap.

"wow she's strong" mike muttered. now in awe of Rose.

"She's like as strong as a man" Jessica said. Oh Rosalie would not let that go easy.

"Whatever. It's my go now. I choose Jessica. " Rose said. Her voice full of anger.

"yer! Okay I choose Daare" Jessica said. Oblivios to the fact that Rosalie heard her little comment.

"Excellent.."

**Guys - I know this chapters short, but I ran out of ideas for Jessica's dare.**

**Major payback remember - SO DARE IDEA PLEAAASE**

**Taa xx**


	10. NOT FUNNY

**Thanks Guys!!**

**Lots of Great ideas, sorry I could only choose one and then add onto it a little bit, but not really idea goes to **Kaylee1038 

**Rosalie POV:**

Okay Now. She is going to get it. BAD.

"Jessica. Emmett here, is going to give you a brand-new makeover! Then you are going to wear this make-over to school tomorrow. And the Next Day - well basically for this week. You cannot take it off at _any _ point during the week, or touch it up to make it look better. If some mascara comes off and you look like a panda, your issue. Don't let it come off then. Anything that comes off STAYS OFF. Oh yes and also Emmett will choose anything he likes from Alice's costume box _or_ wardrobe he likes for the rest of the week too" I said.

Wow I liked that idea. I'm too good for this game.

Jessica was whispering to herself 'Please choose wardrobe Please choose wardrobe Please choose wardrobe Please choose wardrobe Please choose wardrobe ' How sad.

Did she really think Emmett was going to choose the wardrobe? Obviously.

Emmett took her upstairs followed by myself while Alice put a movie on.

"Everyone, I know you'd all like to watch Jessica being made up upstairs, but there simply isn't room." Alice said. What a big lie. Haah We could have fit a full audience of 500 people in that bathroom to watch.

Alice just didn't want them in her bathroom!

Emmett began.

**Em POV**

Oh this is sooo much fun. I get to choose everything! I better put on double amounts so it lasts.!!

First..Now what first? I don't even know what half this stuff is. Is this something you torture people with? No wonder Bella complains -

"It's an eyelash curler Emmett. Put it down and get to work." Rosalie said. Ohhh. That makes sense.

Okay Lets just guess?!

**Bella POV**

Rosalie is evil

Jessica is going to be sooo annoyed. More so when she see's what she is going to look like.

Oh I can only imagine. What Emmett is going to do. I mean its Emmett. Seriously.

Alice has put on Harry Potter. It's a book. But some of these people are treating them like real people?! Like a whole pile are in love with Harry. He is fictional?! And there are fansites where they make up stories and stuff about pretend things and different plotlines. I mean they are obsessed. Then again. If Edward and his family were a book. I'd probably do the same thing!!

The movie came to a stop at the exact time Jessica walked into the room.

She looked like a clown/hobo.

It was hilarious. She had so much foundation you would think she was a vampire she was so pale. She had to HUGE splodges of lipstick on her cheeks. Then lipstick used for her eyeshadow. Has no-one

taught Emmett how to use make-up?

She then had these purple streaks in her hair. Plus soo much more horrible make-up.

Of Corse Emmett went for the Costume chest

She was in skin tight skin coloured suit with a tutu then she had like a feather boa on.

Everyone was laughing soooo hard.

"EMMETT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" she shreiked. She was so angry no-one was laughing anymore. AT all this wasn't funny anymore it was serious.

Jasper was in pain from the amount of anger coming of her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY SO SO BAD EMMETT. I KNOW ROSALIE DARED YOU BUT YOU AGREED. YOU COULD HAVE DONE NICE MAKE-UP AND CHOSE WARDROBE CLOTHES. BUT NO YOU DECIDE TO BE MEAN. YOUR ARE GOING TO PAY SO SO BAD. YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS GOING TO PAY. YOU JUST WATCH" Jessica shreiked.

**Emmett POV**

Oh Crap she is angry. Now what?

"EMMETT TRUTH OR DARE?" She shouted at me.

There is no way I'm going to choose dare. Forget manliness. She was going to hurt me.

"Truth" I said

A smile spread across her lips. Oh Crap. I've fallen right into her trap.

"Emmett. And Family if You will. Carlisle, I see you have just got here. Esme could you please come in here. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice.

You. You are not human. I know it. Adopted Then look all in a way identical. Alice I saw you running before. You were a blur. And how everything is just perfect timing, perfect amount etc. Edward

You are always looking like you are ready to crack up laughing, at something that no-one heard, Either your just crazy or there is something more to it than that. Emmett is inhumanly strong. Rosalie is inhumanly

beautiful. Jasper you are inhumanly smart. Esme and Carlisle. The years you've been here. You have not aged a single bit, no lines nothing. While every-one elses parents have gathered lines and are getting gray hairs

in the amount of time you've been here. It's NOT POSSIBLE. I know I'm observant but I've been waiting to get enough evidence to prove something. So Emmett and Emmett Only. My truth for you is.

What are you?" Jessica finished.

OhMyGod. I cannot beleive it. everyone else is in shock too like something has just clicked into place and they know it.

What is emmett going to say?? I had to do something

"Jessica, Don't be so stupid, What are you talking about? There not human, are you joking me? Or just looking for another excuse to go out with edward?" I said. Trying to change the subject.

"DON'T TRY AND UN-CONVINCE ME. I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT IT. EVER SINCE THAT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WHEN YOU ASKED ABOUT THEM. YOU HAD NO IDEA AND YOU WERE JUST AS INTIMIDATED. I KNOW IT. SO THEY'VE LET YOU IN BECAUSE YOUR DATING EDWARD. WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU ANYWAYS. IT'S OBVIOUS EDWARD IS GOING TO LEAVE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING. SO DO NOT TRY AND CONVINCE ME THAT THERE IS NOTHING" she shouted at me.

Edward growled a huge loud menacing growl.

"STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT. EMMETT ANSWER ME" she screamed in his direction.

Emmett looked at his family members. and shook his head. He mouthed ' sorry' They all shot him looks of dispair.

"Jessica. Your right and your wrong. Your wrong in the way that Edward and Bella are in Love. They are actually getting married soon just so you know, Bella just doesn't wear the ring so she doesn't cause a commotion. But she will now. anways. So there goes your chance with Edward. Also even if the 1 in gazillion trillion billion chance that Edward went out with you which he wouldn't there is no way that we would accept you into the family anyways. SO there. Also now you are right. Were not human." Everyone gasped. Emmett was telling her the truth.

OhMyGod.

"Were Vampires" He finished.

With those words, Everyone bolted the room. Except Angela and Ben. They were still sitting there in shock

"Really?" She asked.

They nodded. Though looking like they were ready to kill Emmett.

"Wow. Do you like suck blood?" Ben asked.

SO we explained to them. They gasped and ooed and all sorts of reactions.

We had to say now they had to leave. We needed to sort things out.

They left and apologizing for Jessica's behaviour. Not that it was even their fault in the least.

Rosalie starting smacking Emmett. "WHY WOULD YOU ACTUALLY TELL THEM?"

"It was truth or dare. You must tell the _truth_" Emmett responded

"Not in that situation" Edward added.

"Now what do we do?" Esme asked quietly.

"I really. really. don't know." Carlisle replied just as quietly.

**There you go guys!**

**Thats the end!**** I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Please review! It still means alot to me **

**Thanks!**

**Claudia xxx**


	11. SEQUAL

Hey Everyone!

Well I thought...seeing as I had soo many commetns saying to continue, with a sequal.

I will!

So, the sequal should be posted soon, I'm going to start writing as soon as I finish my homework... 20-30mins..

so It **will** be tonight. (australia time)

so please just check my profile for it.

mind you it is ** not called memories come alive.** THAT IS A DIFFERENT STORY.

that i started but know cant really be bothered. so yes. unless i might - sorry changing the subject.

anyway

_**I AM CONTINUING TRUTH OR DARE : SCHOOL VERSION IN A NEW STORY ( A SEQUAL.)**_

It wil just be called, Truth or Dare : School Version CONTINUED

Thankyou!!

Claudia xox


End file.
